


Sunrise

by cutiedongyoung



Series: SVT - Sun, Moon & Stars Series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedongyoung/pseuds/cutiedongyoung
Summary: The morning SunSo beautiful, so bright, so pureIf I could just spend a little more time with youI'd be the happiest man alive





	Sunrise

Wonwoo just couldn't understand. As a poet, his greatest source of inspiration, some would even say his muse, was the sun, but whenever people talked about beautiful things they would only mention the moon and, most frequently, the stars, no one ever remembering that the sun was also a star by itself. The brightest one. The one that by itself could lighten up the day when millions of others couldn't lighten up the night. The one that creates the light of the moon. Not to mention the sunrise and the sunsets, so many beautiful colors put together, bringing up all sorts of different feelings. And its warmth. Sometimes it would get so hot it was almost unbearable, other times it would be just enough for them not to freeze. It wasn't the same thing every day, the sun always showed a different personality, and that was something the moon and the other stars could never do. That day couldn't be any different.

It was the end of the night, the sky was still dark, sparkling with millions of different stars, but the moon was already fading against the sunlight that was already peaking over the horizon. Anyone could tell it was still so early in the morning, and yet Wonwoo was already awake, just outside his house, on the foot of the hill, laying down on the grass that was wet with the morning dew, but he couldn't care less. It was the reason why he woke up happy every day, being able to watch the sunrise. He watched the darkness fading, the moon and stars disappearing, the colors starting to take over everything: the shades of red, pink, yellow and orange on the sky, the green of the grass, the reddish brown of the soil, the flowers, and the trees, and the river, everything was more colorful, prettier. However, what he enjoyed the most was the cool breeze of the night clashing with the warmth of the rising sun on his face, and oh, how pleasing was that. For a second, he closed his eyes and had a satisfied smile on his lips, just enjoying that brief moment, which was cut even shorter by the steps he heard on the grass. That was going to be a bad day. Only bad days started with his peaceful moment being interrupted.

The poet opened his eyes and sat up, trying to get a better look at whoever decided it was the best moment to step in. It was a tall man with a gorgeous tan skin, with dark brown messy hair, not matching at all with the perfectly fit beautiful light cream colored shirt and burgundy pants, with brown leather boots and a shiny copper-golden cape. If it was anyone else the clothes wouldn't match at all, but on him, they looked just perfect. And so did his smile. It was perfectly white, the canines a little sharper than usual, and it was mostly too pretty for anyone, except for him. His overall proportions were just perfect, and Wonwoo just knew who he was. There was only one possible answer.

"You're the sun"

"Woah how do you know?" he sounded a little more childish than what the poet imagined. "No one ever gets it"

"Everything from your body language, your clothes, looks up to your smile and proportions just yell that you're the sun"

"I'm not the one from the old legend"

"I know. It's just… there are many different legends, and many different suns, and there's a pattern on some details that just make it undeniable that you're the sun"

"What the… did you study the legends or something?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"What?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh I… don't know… I was planning on flirting with you but now I have no idea what to do"

"You can still try to flirt with me, even though it's not even 7am yet"

"Would you like me to flirt with you?"

"My muse flirting with me? That doesn't sound bad at all"

"Your… what?"

"Muse"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Now you're the one flirting"

"I'm not flirting, I just happen to get inspiration to write my poems from the sun, you're the sun, so you're my muse"

"Ouch that hurts me"

"Why would it hurt you?"

"I just thought there could be something going on between us"

"Why? You wanted this?"

"Yes"

"Oh… but why? I'm just a poet"

"And I'm just… me"

"The Sun. My muse. You're everything"

"Now that's good to hear. But I'm not everything. I'm not The Sun. I'm Kim Mingyu, who got the responsibility of taking care of the day as the sun. I'm just me"

"You're responsible for my source of inspiration, you are everything. At least for me. But now you're right in front of me, in a human form, being the most beautiful human being I've ever seen, trying to flirt with me and figure me out. You're everything. Don't play with my heart."

"I'm not playing" the sun boy sat in front of the poet, looking him in the eyes, showing all his honesty. "I promise you, I would never play with your heart. But would you change your muse? To be me instead of the actual sun?"

"Would you visit me every day to inspire me?"

"Every day, as many times as you want. I'll visit you and inspire you and cherish you. And I'll make the sunlight warmer for you if you want. Anything."

"How can I say no when you're so sweet? You'll make my heart melt if you say those things to me every day. I'll end up falling in love"

"That's the point. When you say the sun's name I can hear you. I heard the poems. I heard the words filled with love, like love confessions to me. And I didn't know you, but my heart was already yours the moment I heard those words"

"This is… so cliche, almost like a romance written by a cheesy author. Who's all masterpieces are all the same."

"You turned me into your romance story character, now it's up to you if you join me or not"

"I… don't know…"

"You don't know what?"

"This probably won't work"

"Then let's make it work"

"But still…"

"Let me help you separate things between the sun and me. Please?"

"Uhm… okay… will you help me falling in love with you?"

"For as long as you need"

"Then let's try. I want to be with you. Spending time with you is… enjoyable"

Mingyu flashed a smile, so beautiful, so bright, so pure, Wonwoo couldn't resist, so he smiled too. And Mingyu giggled, making the poet giggled too. And so they spent a long time just looking at each other and giggling, until Wonwoo realized that if he didn't rush, he would be late for his job at the local farm market. Reluctant, he said goodbye and left the Sun giggling on the grass, already wanting to see him again, knowing he wouldn't be able to take his thoughts away from Mingyu for the rest of the day. Also, Wonwoo was wrong. It was actually a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> because some of you seemed to enjoy the Junhao i decided to write the second part of the series, and I hope you enjoy this one too! it's shorter but it made me feel warm writing it, hopefully you feel the same!! see you next time 💕


End file.
